guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Poetry of Ga'Hoole
This is a list of all songs and poems from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, organized by book. Source The Capture Centipede Song (by Soren) "Sing the centipede song, Soren! Sing it!" '' ''Soren opened his beak wide and began to sing:" :: What gives you a wriggle :: And makes you giggle :: When you eat 'em? :: Whose weensy little feet :: Make my heart really beat? :: Why, it's those little creepy crawlies :: That make me feel so jolly. :: For the darling centipede :: My favorite buggy feed :: I always want some more. ::'' '' ::'' 'That's the insect I adore'' :: More than beetles, more than crickets, :: Which at times give me the hiccups, :: I crave only to feed :: On a juicy centipede :: And I shall be happy forevermore. :: :: ''-Page 11-12,'' The Capture Hail to St. Aegolius "It's their hymn," whispered the tiny owl. "It gets louder. That's when we can talk." Soren listened to the words of the hymn." :: Hail to St. Aegolius :: Our Alma Mater. :: Hail, our song we raise in praise of thee :: Long in the memory of every loyal owl :: Thy splendid banner emblazoned be. :: Now to thy golden talons :: Homage we're bringing. :: Guiding symbol of our hopes and fears :: Hark to the cries of eternal praises ringing :: Long may we triumph in the coming years. :: ''-Page 227, '' The Capture To Find One's Special Quality "At that very moment, there was a chorus of hoots, and many owl voices were raised in song." :: To find one's special quality :: One must live a life of deep humility. :: To serve in this way :: Never question but obey :: Is the blessing of St. Aggie's charity. :: :: ''-Page 32, The Capture Pelletorium Song ''Soren and Gylfie followed number 47-2, who had begun to march. Soon, they heard the click of all the owls talons as they struck the ground, for they were once more marching in time. Now the strange hollow tone in which 47-2 had spoken seemed to hover over the vast marching assembly of owlets. They were singing!... :: Every pellet has a story all its own. :: Every pellet has a story all its own. :: With its fur and teeth and bones :: And one or two stones, :: Every pellet has a story all its own. :: We shall dissect every pellet with glee, :: Perhaps we'll find a rodent's knee. :: And never shall we tire :: In the sacred task that we conspire :: Or do our work less than perfectly :: And those bright flecks at the core, :: Which make our hearts soar, :: Shall forever remain the deepest mystery. :: :: ''-Page 62, The Capture Eggorium Song ''"There was a collective gasp from all the owls. For even a perfectly moon-blinked owl could not help but be stunned by the scene before them. Thousands upon thousands of eggs were being sorted, eggs of all sizes and all pure white, glistening now in the moonlight. And as they sorted they sang a song...." By these eggs we set a store We set them out and ask for more. Pygmie, Elf, Spotted and Snowy Make our gizzards get all glowie. Barn Owls, Great Grays, Barred and Screech Give our hearts an extra beat. The work's top secret, that is true, But we are the best -- the eggorium crew! Don't give a hoot that no no one flies For upon these eggs the future relies. Such is is our noble destiny To guard St. Aggie's through eternity! ''-Page 106, The Capture Vampire Bat Song '"A strange song began to rise in the gluacidium.' Then blacker than the blackness of night,' '''printed against the sky, ten thousand' '''vampire bats flew overhead' 'as the owls called to them in an odd wailing lament." ''Come to us and quackle and quank. Relieve us of our stirrings With your fangs so sharp and bright Take this blood thats always purring. Through our hollow bones it flows to each feather and downy fluff. Quell the terrible, horrid urge that so often prinkles us, Still our dreams, make slow our thoughts Let tranquillity flood our veins. Come to us and drink your fill So we might end our pains. ''-page 136, The Capture'' Flutter Like a Hummingbird "Twilight began a hooting song," :: Flutter like a hummingbird, :: Dive like an eagle, :: Ain't no bird that's my equal. :: :: -''Page 166, The Capture :: Twilight's Battle Cry "Then there was a deep hoot that reverberated across the vastness of the desert. It was Twilight beginning his battle cry. Jatt and Jutt, however, had their own fierce thrum that seemed to shake Soren to his gizzard. Twilight was hooting only as Twilight could....." : ''You ugly rat-faced birds. : You call yourself a bird? : You call yourself an owl? : You ain't no decent kind of fowl! : They call you Jatt? : They call you Jutt? : I'm gonna toss you in a rut! '' : ''Then i'm gonna punch you in the gut! : Then you're going to wind up on your butt! :: You think you're all gizzard! :: I seen better lizards. :: One-two-three-four, :: You're going down, don't ask for more. :: Five - six - seven - eight, :: You ain't better than fish bait... :: Nine-ten-eleven-twelve, :: I'm gonna send you straight to hell. :: :: ''-Page 209, The Capture The Journey We're Going to Bash Them Birds ''Twilight's shadow began to flicker in the dim light at the hollow of the fir tree,as his voice, deep and thrumming,started to chant. We're going to bash them birds, Them rat-feathered birds. Them bad-butt owls ain't never heard 'Bout Gylfie, Soren, Dig, and Twilight. Just let them get to feel my bite Their li'l ole gizzards gonna turn to pus And our feathers hardly mussed. Oh, me. Oh, my. They gonna cry. One look at Twilight, They know they're gonna die. I see fear in their eyes And that ain't all. They know that Twilight's got the gall. Gizzard with gall that makes him great And every bad owl gonna turn to bait. I am More Beautiful Than a Cloud And then for the tenth time that day, Twigling sang his "I Am More Beautiful Than a Cloud" song. What is as fleecy as a cloud, As majestic and shimmering as the breaking dawn, As gorgeous as the sun is strong? Why, it's ME! Twilight, the Great Gray, Tiger of the Sky-'' ''Light of the Night, Most beautiful, An avian delight. I beam-'' ''I gleam-'' ''I'm a livin' flying dream. Watch me roll off this cloud and pop on back. This is flying, I ain't no hack. Glaux is Nigh Then, as the owls nestled down, the loveliest, most unearthly sounds began to pling softly through the Great Ga'Hoole tree, and a voice began to sing. Night is done, gone the moon, gone the stars From the skies. Fades the black of the night Comes the morn with rosy light. Fold your wings, go to sleep, Rest your gizzards, Safe you'll be for the day. Glaux is nigh. Far away is First Black, But it shall seep back Over field Over flower In the twilight hour. We are home in our tree. We are owls, we are free. As we go, this we know Glaux is nigh. The Weather Chaw In the scuppers, Ezlyryb began to squawk a raucous ditty into the teeth of the gale. We are the owls of the weather chaw. We take it blistering, We take it all. Roiling boiling gusts, We're the owls with the guts. For blizzards our gizzards Do tremble with joy. An ice storm, a gale, how we love blinding hail. We fly forward and backward, Upside down and flat. Do we flinch? Do we wail? Do we skitter or scutter? No, we yarp one more pellet And fly straight for the gutter! Do we screech? Do we scream? Do we gurgle? Take pause? Not on your life! For we are the best Of the best of the chaws! The Colliering Chaw And now, as the sun rose bloodred in the east, Bubo's deep rumble began to ring out across the water. It was the song of the colliers. Give me a hot coal glowing bright red, Give me an ember sizzling with heat, These are the jewels made for my beak. We fly between flames and never get singed We plunge through the smoke and never cringe. The secrets of fire, its strange winds, its rages, We know it all as it rampages Through forests, through canyons, Up hillsides and down. We'll track it. We'll find it. Take coals by the pound. We'll yarp in the heart of the hottest flame Then bring back its coals and make them tame. For we are the colliers brave beyond all We are the owls of the colliering chaw! Hush Little Owl "Now you take it easy, little Sooty," Twilight spoke gently to the owlet. "We're going to get you nice and fixed up. Don't you worry. You're in the talons of a champ here!" Twilight couldn't resist a little exhibition of his finer flight maneuvers. Besides, an owlet might find them comforting. Hush little owl, You're with Twi. I got the moves to get you by. Big bad crows. St. Aggie's scamps Ain't got nothin to show this champ. I'll pop a spiral With a twist, Do a three-sixty And scatter mist-'' Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole He Flies off into Danger ''Though his nursemaid tells him no, The boy will not be tamed, He flies off into danger To be battered, bruised and maimed! Are Now Asleep As the night falls, So do we. We fall asleep... We fall asleep... We continue to fall asleep... we fall asleep... For dreams they come on high! We are now asleep... Are now... asleep.... Into Battle We do Fly Into battle we do fly, No matter if we're going to die, A nasty, scary death awaits us -'' ''Even if our wings are ripped clean off...! Category:Browse Category:Owl Language Category:Culture Category:Phenomena Category:Songs And Poems